During use, a multi-core processor, such as a multi-core graphics processing unit (GPU) or a multi-core central processing unit (CPU), may dissipate heat as the multi-core processor processess computer instructions. The heat produced by the processor cores may include heat produced by dynamic power dissipation and static leakage. Dynamic power dissipation may be heat generated by the charging and discharging of transistors of the processor as the processor processes computer instructions, and static leakage may be heat generated from gate leakage and other leakage currents that flow when the processors are powered on, even when transistors of the processor are not in use (e.g., when the processors are powered on but idle). Because multi-core processors may be capable of more performance than their thermal envelopes, or the maximum power draw allowed by the processors, thermal mitigation strategies may be implemented to prevent the processors from overheating.